memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2371
Events *On Qo'noS, an ancient scroll is unearthed, purported to be written by Kahless himself, but paints a far less mythic portrait of the man than do Klingon traditions, leading to fears of social turmoil within the Empire. *The [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (prototype)|USS Defiant]] is assigned to Deep Space 9 to help defend against Dominion attack.DS9 episode novelization: The Search *Klingon Emperor Kahless, Worf, Kurn, and Jean-Luc Picard uncover and thwart a plot to overthrow Chancellor Gowron by members of the High Council and high-ranking Defence Force officers.TNG novel: Kahless * Grand Nagus Zek obtains the Orb of Wisdom.DS9 episode: Prophet Motive * Ra'ch B'ullhy is elected and inaugurated as Governor of Damiano.TNG comic: Perchance to Dream * General Martok is replaced by a changeling.DS9 episode: In Purgatory's Shadow * Shakaar Edon is elected First Minister of Bajor.DS9 episode: Shakaar * The Obsidian Order and Tal Shiar plan a joint attack on the Dominion at the Great Link, but they are ambushed and devastated.DS9 episode: Improbable Cause DS9 episode: The Die is Cast * On Cardassia, the civilian Detapa Council overthrows Central Command.DS9 episode: ''The Way of the Warrior *The [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] becomes stranded in the Delta Quadrant.VOY episode novelization: Caretaker *The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] is destroyed in orbit of Veridian III.TNG movie novelization: Generations *The USS Marignano locates the remains of 1865 Serpens.TNG novel: Intellivore *T'Mor attempts to become a mok'bara ghojmoHwI' (martial arts teacher), but is thrown by Worf. Promotions and transfers *The ''USS Voyager's'' senior crew is as follows: Captain Kathryn Janeway, commanding officer; Lieutenant Commander Aaron Cavit, first officer; Lieutenant Alexander Honigsberg, chief engineer; Lieutenant Tuvok, chief of security/tactical officer; Dr. Fitzgerald (Bist), chief medical officer, Ensign Harry Kim, operations manager; and Lieutenant Stadi, conn officer. Also coming aboard are Ensigns Vorik, Lyssa Campbell, and Samantha Wildman, as well as ex-Maquis Tom Paris. VOY episode novelization: ''Caretaker *After Voyager is lost in the Delta Quadrant, various empty slots are taken up by new crewmembers (mostly from the Maquis): Chakotay becomes first officer with the rank of Commander (replacing Cavit); B'Elanna Torres is eventually made chief engineer with the rank of Lieutenant junior grade (replacing Honigsberg); Tom Paris is made conn officer with the rank of Lieutenant junior grade (replacing Stadi); and the Emergency Medical Hologram (The Doctor) takes over as chief medical officer (replacing Fitzgerald Bist). Also joining the crew in the Delta Quadrant are Neelix and Kes. VOY episode novelization: ''Caretaker *Commander Benjamin Sisko is promoted to Captain. DS9 episode: ''The Adversary *Lieutenant Worf is promoted to Lieutenant Commander. TNG movie novelization: Generations *Lieutenant Jadzia Dax is promoted to Lieutenant Commander. *Lieutenant junior grade Julian Bashir is promoted to Lieutenant. *Joseph Carey is transferred to the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] as assistant chief engineer. * Elizabeth Ben Laird is assigned to the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]]. * Alyssa Ogawa is promoted to full Lieutenant. * Soleta picks up her Starfleet career and begins teaching at Starfleet Academy.''NF'' novel: Into the Void * Captain Morgan Bateson is given temporary command of the USS Enterprise-E during its shakedown.TNG novel: Ship of the Line Births and Deaths * Alyssa Ogawa and Andrew Powell have their first child, Noah Powell. * T'Pas dies.''NF'' novel: Into the Void References and Notes Stories |}} Connections * * Category:Timeline